Savoir où frapper
by Fenicina
Summary: A sa décharge, c'était lui qui avait commencer. Quand Jack espère obtenir des excuses claires de Gabriel. Rating M pour violence et langage crue


**Savoir ou frapper**

_One-shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-__huitième__ nuit du FoF (forum francophone), sur le thème __Décharger__._

* * *

Le pire dans une amitié comme la leur, c'est que rien n'était jamais simple.  
Comment vous agiriez quand votre meilleures ami et mentor quand ce derniers fait n'importe quoi sous vos ordres ?

Si vous vous dites que vous le pourriez le traiter comme n'importe quel autre, vous ne savez pas à quel point c'est dur. Surtout quand vous estimez que ce derniers devrez être à votre place.  
Par chance, cette fois si, ils étaient tout les deux furieux. Gabriel furieux que Jack l'ai rappeler à la base. Jack, simplement furieux que Gabriel ait un seul instant penser qu'il aurait put valider.

Non, le latino n'avait pas du penser ça. Il devait même savoir que Jack hurlerait à son retour. Mais il ce serait pas douter, que, prit d'insomnie, ce derniers vérifie les cameras de surveillances. Le connaissant, il avait juste décider qu'il supporterait la tempête un fois son travail achevé. Mais affronter la tempête sans la moindre satisfaction, était une autre histoire.

Jack avait sut à l'instant ou il était entré dans le bureau que ça allait mal tourné : Le commandant de BalckWatch le regardait d'un œil noir, les bras croisée sur son armure d'intervention, signe qu'il n'avait pas prit le temps de repasser par sa chambre a son retour, et son éternel bonnet couvrant sa tignasse noir.  
Gabriel Reyes était un vieil ours mal léché, ancien commandant des force spécial Américaine, les deux c'étaient rencontrer sur les banc de test du SPE et contre toute attente étaient devenue amis. Quand Gabriel était devenue capitaine de leur petite section expérimentale, Jack avait était son bras droit.  
A la fondation d'Overwatch, il avait était promue Commandant. Jack avait garder sa place de second, ce chargeant de ramasser les pot et d'arrondir les angles auprès des politique que Reyes ignorait délibérément.  
Aussi, quand Overwatch était devenue officiel, c'était à Jack qu'on avait dédier une statue et le poste de commandant. L'ONU préférant, de loin, offrir à Gabriel la franche des services secret de l'organisation.

Le pire était que Gabriel ne lui en avait presque pas voulut, préférant de loin ne pas gérer la sphère politique.  
Mais à contrario, il continuer des actions parfois à la limite de la légalité, laissant le grand soins à Jack de justifier ça derrière.  
Le jeune homme aurait dut avoir l'habitude. Mais cette fois ci ce fut celle de trop. Le regard brillant d'ironie du Latino quand il l'apostropha, son air supérieur et satisfait quand, patient, il essaya d'obtenir des excuses de la part de son ami. Tout cela, brisa quand que chose en lui. Comme un barrage qui retenait toute la colère qu'avait réussie à crée les nombreux désaccord qui avait marquer leur amitié.

Ce poids qu'il ne se rendait même plus compte de porter.

Il explosa son poings sur la table, fendant en deux le métal  
« Assez ! Ça suffit ! Vas donc te faire foutre Reyes. Arrêtes de me traiter comme un Gamin ! Je suis ton putain de Commandant et pour une fois dans ta vie tu va baisser les yeux et t'excuser ou je te fais bouffer ta langue ! Tu as enfreint mes ordres, tu as mis toute ton équipe en danger et ça sur des supposition ! Nous n'avons pas tout les droits et un jour il va falloir que tu t'y fasses, bordel. Grandit un peut, Cabrone ! »

Jack Morission releva lentement le regarda sur Gabriel. Ses phalanges irradiaient de douleur d'avoir fracasser un meuble de métal de 10 centimètre mais le désagrément ne parvenait pas à étouffer l'immense vide qu'il ressentait d'avoir cracher tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Un rire. Le ricanement de Gabriel s'éleva

« Alors la, Boyscout, tu m'as presque fait... »

Jack ne parvient plus à savoir ce qui venait de l'énerver le plus entre le surnom à la con, le ton paternaliste, le rire ou le regard de pur défit qui illuminer le visage de l'homme.

Il sut juste que la combinaison des trois le fit exploser, la rancœur devenue colère se déversa dans son cerveaux alors que son point interrompe la phrase de son amie juste avant qu'il ne lui saute dessus.

Gabriel avait l'avantage de porter encore son armure et une partie de ses recharge de balle, ce qui forcer Jack à faire plus attention qu'il ne l'aurait voulut.

Mais pour une fois il avait surprit Gabriel. Et cela lui accorda un avantage qu'il utilisa sans remord, le maintenant fermement au sol et frappant violemment ce qui passait a la porter de ses poings, fendant la lèvre et l'arcade sourcilière du latino. Passer ses trente seconde -ce qui était plus que long pour un soldat de leur trempe- il attaqua à son tour.

Leur entraînement militaire avait fait qu'ils c'était souvent battue l'un contre l'autre, la lutte était récurante dans ce genre de milieux purement masculin. Gabriel avait toujours était meilleur que lui. Plus téméraire, moins sur la retenue, moins de remord.

Mais le inhibition de Jack avait disparut avec sa rage, et cette fois si les deux se battait avec toute leur capacité de soldats génétiquement modifier.  
Face au autres membre de l'équipe, l'un comme l'autre était forcer de se retenir. On ne pouvait pas s'amuser à briser les os de ses collaborateur juste pour un simple entraînement.  
C'est pour ça que les quelques heures qu'ils s'accordait l'un a l'autre gardait une saveur très particulièrement, d'être le seul endroit ou ils se déchargeaient.

Maintenant Jack et Gabriel savait que c'était faux. La ils se lâchaient. Tout deux furieux, aucun de se fixer de limites, frappant plusieurs fois au même endroit, à mordre ou à arracher les vêtements de l'autre pour une meilleure prise.

Jack était sur que deux de ses cotes étaient fêlées, il savait aussi qu'il avait casser trois doigts à la mains gauche de Gabriel. Ente la sueur et le sang aucun d'eux ne devait être élégant à voir. Le pire quand on affronte un ami est qu'il sait ou frapper pour faire mal.

Un craquement douloureux retenti quand la botte renforcer de Jack rencontra l'avant bras de Gabriel , brisant les deux os de l'avant bras avec un craquement effroyable. Gabriel grimaça et roula pour échapper à la prochaine attaque. Le pire étant que ni le sang ni la douleur manifeste de son ami le stoppa.

Gabriel était un super soldat, et capable d'une régénération trop rapide pour que sa blessure ne l'arrêtes.

D'ailleurs le latino replaça l'os dans l'axe dans un mouvement qui aurait fais défaillir n'importe qui n'étant pas Reyes. Le regard noir s'opposa au yeux bleus, tel deux loup près à se fondre dessus, chacun cherchant une faille chez l'autre. Gabriel attaqua en premier, la douleur de son bras blesser ne parvenant pas à le faire passer outre sa colère. Non, c'était plus que de la colère.  
C'était une folie meurtrière qui les prenait au tripe.  
Et aucun d'eux ne savait comment arreter ce moment.

chacun trop fier et a ce moment la trop con pour songer à autre chose que rendre les coup et gagner. Aucun n'était assez lucide pour comprendre que ce combat ne se finirait que par une destruction mutuel.

C'est le problème quand vous fréquenter trop une personne autant dans le plant personnel que professionnel.

L'initiative viens de l'extérieur

« Mais Bordel vous pensez à Quoi ?! Gabriel ! Jack ?! »

Ana Amarie venait de rentrer dans la salle de réunion, à ses pieds, une bouteille en verre avait éclater,jonchant le sol d'éclat de verre, probablement lâcher sous le coup de la surprise de voir les deux meilleur amis se démolirent la gueule dans une décharge toxique de virilité. Comme aucun d'eux ne tilta , la seconde en chef de Morrison hurla  
« Morrison ! Reyes ! Debout ! »  
L'ordre fut suffisamment fort pour que les deux soldats se stoppe. L'obéissance militaire trop ancré dans leur entraînement pour être totalement occulter.

« Debout ! Tout les deux ! »  
Les deux commandant se redressèrent et se retournèrent vers la jolie brunette. Gabriel crachat le sang qui lui coulait dans la bouche et essuya sa lèvres fendue avec un grimace alors que jack soutenait son épaule qu'il venait de découvrir déboîtée. Le bras de Reyes ne saigner presque plus mais ses muscles garder une drôle de forme signe que les deux os n'étaient pas en place.  
« Je peux savoir quel mouche vous à piquer ? Bordel vous avez vue dans quel état vous vous êtes mis ? Vous vous croyez ou Bordel ? C'est une salle de réunion, pas un champ de bataille. »

« On est au courant » osa Jack. Gabriel secoua la tête et se rendit compte que ce simple geste lui donner la nausée. Ok, il allait éviter de trop regarda Jack, même lui n'aurait pas osé. « On avait besoin de mettre certaine chose au claire »

« Dans ce cas, félicitation commandants. On vous découvre responsable. » répliqua avec sarcasme la snipeuse « Et si vous aviez eux de armes, le bâtiment aurait imploser, c'est ça !? »

Jack n'osa pas répondre, se rendant désagréablement compte que si il avait eux une armes, il aurait probablement pas hésiter à s'en servir.

« Bel exemple pour la jeunesse ! Vous savez que j'essaye d'expliquer à Fairah que la violence n'est pas une putain de solution ? Comment je fais si ses deux modèles explosent la gueule pour des différents. Franchement, quels hommes responsables vous faites ! Et toi, Gabriel, C'est comment ça que tu veux servir d'exemple pour ton fils ?! »  
Les deux commandant eurent le reflex de baisser la tête à l'évocation de la petite fille et Gabriel se sentie confus face à la remise en question de sa paternité. Aucun ne trouva de justification à leur comportement. Devant ce silence honteux Ana reprit, impitoyable.  
« Sur ce j'espère que vous avez eux le temps de mettre les choses au clair ! Et maintenant je vous laisse le soins de réveiller Angela pour qu'elle vous soigne ça ! J'ai hâte de vous voir lui expliquer ça. »


End file.
